This invention relates generally to displays for displaying various functions of personal computers and more particularly to the use of a touchpad with a visual display for such devices.
In personal computers, it is highly desirable to provide a number of status indications in a visible form. To this end, many personal computers have displays or icons which indicate AC or DC power, low battery life, use of hard disk drives, or other information which may be displayed on a permanent indicator on or near the keyboard. With some computers, the user can also initiate or select status displays on the personal computer monitor or screen by operating function keys. This allows the user to keep up to date with respect to the condition of the computer and its activities.
In addition, many computers include a touchpad which allows a cursor to be moved on the computer's LCD screen or monitor. Commonly, a touchpad area is provided near the keyboard. The user can touch the touchpad and move his or her finger to move a cursor display on the screen. One such touchpad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,787, to Miller et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It would be desirable to provide a status display for various operations of the computer system which permits the computer user to alter the condition of the computer by appropriate movements on the display. This would provide a convenient and space efficient way to receive this type of information.